The invention is based on a gas delivery system of an internal combustion engine.
In internal combustion engines, usually a main conduit gas flow is supplied to the combustion chamber or chambers via a main conduit. The main conduit has a relatively large cross section so that when needed, a large main conduit gas flow can be delivered to the combustion chamber or chambers without excessive flow losses. In the course of the main conduit, there is an adjustable main conduit throttle mechanism which controls the main conduit gas flow. The main conduit throttle mechanism is adjusted with the aid of an adjusting drive. The main conduit throttle mechanism is usually a throttle valve. Depending on the type of internal combustion engine in the main conduit gas flow flowing air is supplied to the fuel in the course of the main conduit to the injection valves of each combustion chamber, or the fuel is directly injected into the combustion chamber or chambers.
Because the cross section of the main conduit is relatively large, the flow speed of the main conduit gas flow flowing into the combustion chamber or chambers is quite low under particular operating conditions of the internal combustion engine. Since this can lead to problems in the mixture production and therefore in the combustion progression in the combustion chamber, particularly in the idling range, a supplementary conduit gas flow is delivered into the combustion chamber or chambers via a supplementary conduit. Because the cross section of the supplementary conduit is quite small, the supplementary conduit gas flow in the supplementary conduit has a high flow speed in the region of the inlet conduit into the combustion chamber, even at a relatively low supplementary conduit gas flow in the supplementary conduit, by means of which the mixture production and therefore the combustion progression in the combustion chamber or chambers is improved.
In order to control the supplementary conduit gas flow in the supplementary conduit, a special supplementary conduit control mechanism is provided in the course of the supplementary conduit. In previously known embodiments, the main conduit throttle mechanism and the supplementary conduit control mechanism are each adjusted with the aid of a separate adjusting drive. The other adjusting drive for the supplementary conduit control mechanism requires a considerable expenditure on the whole and the increased costs resulting from this are of considerable disadvantage in the manufacture of gas delivery systems.